1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a folded signature handling apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known apparatus for handling folded signatures includes a rotatable gripper drum which grips each signature by its folded edge. The gripper drum carries each signature to a position where it is released into a register stop. A transfer drum then grips the trailing edge of the signature and transfers the signature to an opener drum. The opener drum and the transfer drum cooperate to open the folded signature. If a signature is not moved completely into the register stop, or if a signature is moved too far into the register stop, the trailing edge of the signature is in an incorrect position for being picked up by the transfer drum.